


A Peace Offering

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb was still angry at him. And all because he was bored and did this small experiment involving Sebastian’s praised orchids. And, unfortunately, poor orchids perished during the aforementioned experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: making up afterwards

Jim knocked at the door to Seb’s study.

‘Sebby? he asked quietly, ‘Sebby, can I come in?’

There was no answer. Jim sighed heavily. Seb was still angry at him. And all because he was bored and did this small experiment involving Sebastian’s praised orchids. And, unfortunately, poor orchids perished during the aforementioned experiment. When Sebastian found out about it, he was so furious that he left the flat without a word and returned the next morning (Jim didn’t sleep all night, worried by his friend’s absence); and even then he didn’t speak to Jim, locking himself in his study. James knocked a few times at the door, asking Sebastian if he needed something, but the blond remained silent; but this time he wasn’t going to give up so easily. He pushed the handle and quietly slid into the room.

Sebastian was sitting by his desk, working. He didn’t even look up at Jim. The smaller man came closer.

‘What are you working on?’ he asked, smiling slightly; the cold look which Sebastian gave him wiped the smile from his face and, out of sudden, Jim felt deflated.

‘I-I’ve got you s-something,’ he continued, shuttering slightly, ‘The lady at the shop s-said that it comes from Guatemala,’ he placed a small flower pot with a pink orchid on the Seb’s desk. The blond looked up from his laptop and studied the flower carefully for a few moments. But if Jim expected any reaction from his friend, he was going to be bitterly disappointed - without a word, Seb returned to his work.

Lost and not knowing what to do, Jim sat on the free chair.

‘I’m sorry, Sebby,’ he mumbled, his eyes fixed on his feet, ‘I’m really sorry I’ve destroyed your orchids and that I’ve made you angry. Neither of it was my intention,’ he stopped for a moment, ‘I don’t want you not wanting to talk to me because I like talking to you and I really want to apologize, but I don’t know what to say or do-’

_Whoa, Jim don’t forget to breath. I don’t want you to pass out from the lack of oxygen._

Jim raised his head; Seb was looking at him, smiling slightly.

‘Seb-’

 _A simple ‘I’m sorry’ is enough, Jimmy,_ Sebastian’s smile widened, _Apology accepted. Just don’t do this again, okay?_ he added and Jim nodded, smiling back, _So, do you want to have a look at my new project?_


End file.
